The present invention relates to a retractable footrest for a hairstyling chair. In particular, a retractable footrest that uses a linking mechanism to move between an extended and a retracted position.
Standard U-shaped footrests, of the type commonly attached to hairstyling chairs, are well known and in wide spread use. While the footrest is convenient and easy to use when a person is seated in a hairstyling chair, the footrest can make getting in and out of the chair difficult. Because the footrest typically is fixed in an extended position, it creates a barrier that prevents a person from getting close enough, to comfortably and safely enter and exit a traditional hairstyling chair.
Accordingly, a need exists for a hairstyling chair that includes a footrest that allows a person to more easily enter and exit the chair.
An object of the present invention comprises providing a retractable footrest for a chair.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following specification, drawings, and claims.
The present invention intends to overcome the difficulties encountered heretofore. To that end, a chair is provided with a seat and a base for securing the chair to the floor. A footrest secures to the seat, and a linking mechanism moves the footrest between an extended and a retracted position.